true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zander Rice (X-Men Revised Timeline)
Dr. Zander Rice is the head of Essex Corp., and the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel superhero film Logan. He is the tyrannical and ruthless leader and employer of The Reavers, and the one behind Project: Transigen. He is portrayed by Richard E. Grant, who also voiced Barkis Bittern. History Background His father, Dale Rice, founded a tyrannical company named Essex Corp., and controlled the Alkali facility. Killed by The Wolverine, his son, Zander took over the company. He signed a project, named "Project: Transigen", whose purpose was to capture and control the mutants. He later founded a terrorist organization named The Reavers, and commanded them, alongside his mercenary, Donald Pierce. Prior to the film "Logan" He kidnapped mutant children, including The Wolverine's biological daughter, Laura Kinney or X-23. Some of the children who participated in the program have even been born in The Alkali Facility. However, Laura had betrayed him, and had tried to massacre the facility. Gabriela also helped many mutant kids, including Laura, to escape. A while after that, he decided to recapture Laura and program her to be the new Weapon X. Logan (2017) Using Caliban Dr. Zander Rice sends Pierce and his men to recapture Laura, and kill whoever stands in his way, mostly The Wolverine. He comes out of his helicopter to fetch his incoming prisoner, Caliban. He injected and tortured Caliban, so he could find Laura's location and recapture her. He and his army of Reavers came at night and attacked Will Munson's house, as a Wolverine clone, known as X-24 (or Weapon X), had killed Charles Xavier, under Zander's control. Zander's attack has caused the deaths of Will Munson and his family. Zander tried to get Caliban to control the mutants, however, instead, he took control of X-24, and caused him to kill a few of Zander's soldiers. Caliban then threw two grenades, and bombed Zander's van. Zander then returns to his base, and starts planning his strategy, while The Reavers take care of X-24 and Donald Pierce. He then receives reports from Pierce about the whereabouts of the mutant kids, who have escaped from his facility. Final Battle to Death He leads The Reavers to attack the mutants near the borderline with Canada. He came with many soldiers and tanks. Wolverine oversees Dr. Zander's attack, far away from the mutant kids' house, located on the top of a tall mountain. Wolverine knows what Zander is up to, and runs to save the mutant kids, while he injects himself with all the serum. Dr. Zander Rice and The Reavers then start attacking the mutant kids, almost managing to capture them all, until Wolverine enters the scene and interferes. Dr. Zander Rice reveals his plot to gain control of the mutants by recapturing them, and states that he does so in order continue the legacy of his father, and become rich. He continues speaking about his intentions to use the mutants and exploit their powers, for his own benefit. Dr. Zander orders The Reavers to kill The Wolverine. However, before he manages, an angered Wolverine shoots Zander's head, causing him to fall to his death. The Reavers are eventually defeated in a battle with the mutants. Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Legacy Villains Category:Leaders Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Spree Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psycopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Warmongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer Category:Mental Illness Category:Nihilists Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarians Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Vandals Category:Con Artists Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Imposters Category:Control Freaks Category:X-Men Villains Category:Supermacists Category:Total Darkness Category:Bosses Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Foremost Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated